Hydrocarbons such as oil and gas are typically extracted from reservoirs in earth formations. Drilling and production resources are generally very expensive to operate and use. In order to control costs, it is desired to use the drilling and production resources most efficiently. By being able to accurately estimate properties of the earth formation, the drilling and production resources can be used in an efficient manner. Therefore, it would be well received in drilling and production industries if techniques were developed to accurately and efficiently estimate properties of earth formations.